


Sooner or Later

by Holly95



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: Actors, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, First Time, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly95/pseuds/Holly95
Summary: Two men from two completely different worlds meet by accident.
Kudos: 1





	1. Two Stars Collided

Aaron Carter. Marc Blucas. The two people could not be more opposite. In fact, for as many people that might know the name of Aaron either because of their childhood or because he tended to make the tabloids every other week, that many people probably didn’t know Marc from a hole in the wall. If you were a dedicated fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer though, you would know the despised character of Riley Finn. Despite that reputation though, Marc loved working on the show and after leaving, he did several small budget movies and never truly worried about being popular. 

Marc came from a small town but was not a country boy by any means. Or maybe he was but not in the traditional sense. He grew up learning to respect his parents and elders, got good grades and was the star of his basketball team. Girls wanted to be with him, but he chose his studies and basketball over them. Even in college and being a part of fraternity, he didn’t drink or party. It wasn’t like he was a monk but when he kissed girls, there was never really any spark. Despite his parent’s divorce, he believed in love and family and wanted one day to have that. Getting into acting was a fluke thing, a talent scout wanting him to consult on a basketball movie and then things just started to move from there once he got to Los Angeles. The city wasn’t for him though. Too much flash and fake people and he knew that as soon as he could get out, he would. 

Aaron had come from a completely different world. He was practically born into the spotlight due to his brother being a part of a big named boy band. He was a child musician from early on and was probably thrust into the music business way to early. He was almost always in the shadow of his brother and combined with that, he started experimenting with drugs at a fairly young age. The fast-paced world in the spotlight and the drugs were only the tip of the iceberg though. His family life was probably the biggest factor with his parents breaking up and his mother living off Aaron’s money. She was an alcoholic and Aaron’s oldest sister fought depression. His one constant growing up was his twin sister though. He could always count on her though as they got older and Aaron’s alcohol and drug use got worse, even that relationship became strained. When his oldest sister, Leslie ended up overdosing that was the start of Aaron’s spiral. He went in and almost immediately came out of rehab a few times. Eventually, though, he started to grow up and come into his own. It was a long road and even still to this day had been a struggle. 

Some people believe in fate or destiny. Marc was not sure he believed in either. He always believed that he made his own decisions and had control over the things that happened in his life. All of that was put to the test one random day in LA when he was taking a walk on the beach and a dirty blonde man walked toward him with two dogs alongside. He didn’t notice the man at first, it was one of the dogs that ran up and tried to jump on him. Marc had been daydreaming and when he suddenly felt two feet up on his legs and someone yelling. “Daisy, down!” he said sternly, it was then that Marc noticed he wasn’t alone as the young man ran up to him. “Damn, I’m so sorry, she’s usually better behaved then that.” He said in a rush as Marc knelt to pet the dog that was now sitting and practically smiling at him as Marc scratched her head. “It’s okay, I love dogs.” Marc replied still not really registering the man until he finally looked up and all he saw was the blinding light and just the frame of Aaron. He shielded his eyes and finally was able to see Aaron’s face and for a second, his breath caught, and he didn’t say anything for a long moment.

Marc had never really been attracted to a man before though he appreciated how some were incredibly good looking. And he didn’t believe in love at first sight either. These days, most people would say that Aaron wasn’t much to look at. He was tall and skinny and often his hair was a tangled mess. When he looked into Aaron’s face though, all he saw was his eyes. They were the softest light brown he had ever seen. There was something in them that just drew him in and later he would say that the idea of that seemed cliché but it wasn’t just the color, it was something about the way his look made Marc think there was so much hidden behind them that was desperately wanting to escape. Maybe that was what Marc wanted to see but whatever the truth was, he realized Aaron was asking him something and he wasn’t paying attention to him. “Did she scratch you or anything? She’s had all her shots.” Aaron was saying and Marc shook his head, finally standing up and realizing that he was only a few inches taller than the man. It was only then that he noticed Aaron’s appearance. Shirtless, Marc could see the litter of tattoos along his chest and arms and he had to admit that they looked good against Aaron’s pale skin. Marc didn’t even take in Aaron’s thinness. It was his arms that drew him in. Arms that looked like they could fit around Marc’s big frame. 

Aaron noticed the same thing about Marc as soon as he straightened. Marc had a large frame that Aaron immediately thought could swallow him whole. He noticed the older man staring at him and he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers right in front of Marc’s face, chuckling a bit. “Can you speak?” He asked and Marc quickly said, “Yes. Sorry. Yeah, I’m good, no worries.” Aaron gave a bright smile then and reached out his hand to shake Marc’s. “Again, I’m so sorry. She never does that sort of thing. Especially to strangers. Hi, I’m Aaron but you probably already knew that.” The cockiness was clear in his tone because he just assumed everyone recognized him. Marc looked confused for a minute though. “Do...I know you?” He asked. “I’d swear if we’d met before, I’d remember.” He continued without thinking and then smiled a little as he reached out his own hand and introduced himself. “I’m Marc.” Aaron blushed a bit but thankfully he figured the sun was covering it up. Marc’s grip was warm, and firm and the shake lingered for a few seconds longer than he normally would have done because it felt so nice. “Oh, I’m Aaron Carter. The musician? I’m...well, I used to be pretty popular. To teenage girls. Which you obviously are not.” Marc was gazing intently at Aaron, trying to place the man and then a look of realization hit him. “Oh yes!” he exclaimed and before he could say anymore, Aaron jumped in. “I Want Candy is what you’re thinking of right now, right?” He asked, chuckling again. Marc nodded, grinning. “Yes! It is quite a catchy tune.” 

Before Aaron could think of something to say, Daisy and his other dog, Diamond started to circle his feet, trying to tell their owner they were ready to go. “I’m glad you think so,” he said to Marc. “Um, why don’t you let me buy you a coffee?” He asked the other man. “It’s the least I can do for you almost getting attacked.” Marc almost wanted to laugh. He hadn’t been anywhere near being attacked but he thought it was sweet for the other man to offer. And who was he to turn down a free coffee now that the sun was starting to set. “Yeah, sure. I appreciate it.” he said to Aaron nodding and he turned so he could walk next to him and the dogs. They walked for a bit in silence, their hands swinging slightly right next to each other to where if one just inched a bit closer, their fingertips would be brushing. The fact that Marc noticed that had him a bit frazzled. 

Aaron was focused on trying to figure out why he was so quick to invite a stranger to have coffee. He’d never had a good romantic relationship in the past. Dating several handfuls of girls, not women, but girls who only really wanted him for his fame. And then he’d met a guy, an actor who turned his head and if he’d had sense would have run as soon as he met the man. At first it seemed good. He was the first guy Aaron had ever felt attracted to and at first it was wonderful but slowly he began to realize the man only wanted him around for sex. Aaron always wanted to find love and it didn’t matter to him if it was with a guy or a girl. In the beginning of all his relationships, he poured his whole heart and soul into each person and all he got back was a bunch of phoniness. People only acted like they liked him and when he’d met his first boyfriend, he just started to become numb to his emotions in an effort to stay in the relationship. He wanted to be something to somebody and if it was just sex then that was better than nothing. He was starting to honestly think maybe he wasn’t cut out for love. It didn’t stop him from reaching out to people though. Maybe it was the musician in him and being used to being around people, but he didn’t do alone well at all. He felt like being raw from that last relationship, he was probably reaching out to the first nice guy that gave him a smile. Marc seemed like a regular guy. Was there anything terribly wrong with just going to have coffee?

Aaron was so quiet that once they were to the beachfront shop, Marc turned to him thinking the other man might be reconsidering. “If you have something else to do, please don’t feel like you need to do anything for me. Your dogs are really sweet.” He said though he was hoping in the back of his mind that Aaron wouldn’t change his mind. There was something about Aaron that made Marc feel...excited. He looked like a bad boy. A very sexy bad boy. And yet...those eyes of his, again he thought they held something much deeper. Aaron quickly shook his head. “No, no. I need a drink. Well, a non-alcoholic drink. And it’d be nice to have some company. Two is better than one they say, right?” He said to Marc, his eyes sparkling a bit as he smiled. Each time that Aaron smiled, the sight filled Marc with a sort of warmth. His whole face seemed to change just from that one movement of his lips. It was a nice look on the younger man. “Why don’t you sit out here with the dogs and I’ll go grab us some coffees and a muffin.” He suggested and Marc nodded and told Aaron what he’d like and then settled down at the outside table and the dogs sat right down at his feet. 

Marc idly stroked each of the dogs’ coats as he waited for Aaron to come back. He had a plate with a muffin on it in one hand and was trying to carry the two coffees in his other as he came back out to the table and Marc laughed, quickly reaching to take the coffees. They both sat down, and Marc took a sip, sighing softly. “That is so good.” He murmured, looking out at the sun now streaking the sky with many colors and then to Aaron. “Do you come out here to the beach very often?” He asked Aaron and the man quickly nodded. “Oh absolutely! It’s the only thing that’s tolerable about this city. I’m from Florida and I could live at the beach if it were possible. What about you?” Aaron asked, looking at Marc curiously. “It’s funny, I think it’s the only thing tolerable as well. Though I’m from up north, Pennsylvania in fact and then went to college in North Carolina so I’m more accustomed to snow.” He exclaimed. Aaron shivered just at the mention of that. “I don’t know how you guys do that. I mean it’s pretty and all but then it gets all wet and sticky and slushy and it’s so...cold. And dreary. I can’t afford to get any paler than I already am.” He joked. “Plus, I have no meat on my bones. Not like you anyway.” He added, gesturing to Marc’s body. But then he quickly tried to correct himself. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with your frame. You have a nice body.” Though as soon as he said that Aaron felt himself flush realizing he’d probably just stuck his foot in his mouth and quickly grabbed his cup to take a sip. 

Marc couldn’t help blushing as well at Aaron’s words. He took them for the compliment they were since most people thought he was too built. Especially women. And when he saw Aaron blushing, he smiled. “Thank you. But there’s nothing wrong with you either. I really like your tattoos.” Marc remarked, still truly in awe of them since he had none of his own. Aaron looked down along his skinny frame but smiled as his eyes moved along the various tattoos gracing his skin. “Each one has a special meaning; I can share with you some of the stories if you want…” He said hesitantly. Marc nodded quickly, showing his enthusiasm. Aaron started in the story of the keyboard along his arm, explaining how he used to drum his fingers along his skin like one. Then he explained about the ones on his biceps and the sunbeam on his back. He kept waiting for Marc to stop him or show any sign that he was getting bored but Marc was very engaged, even asking some questions and Aaron felt himself not wanting to hold back as he talked about his twin sister, Angel and his father that still lived at their homestead in Florida. He didn’t mention his other sister Leslie, his mother or even his brother Nick and that was subconsciously on purpose. Those people were a sore subject to him and though Marc vaguely knew their names, he picked up that they were a touchy subject for Aaron so he didn’t ask questions that would bring any of them up. 

Even though Aaron mainly did the talking and it was about his tattoos, he found it easy to keep the conversation going and realized how much he missed having someone want to talk to him and actually listen to him. He noticed little things like Marc laughing, nodding, how he leaned in closer to Aaron and that their hands were just barely touching on the table. His tattoos were like battle scars of his past and where the subject of them might seem trivial to some, it revealed a lot about who Aaron was as a person. They stayed at the coffee shop long after their mugs had been drained, their muffin eaten, and the sun had set. At one point in the conversation, Aaron started to say, “Yeah, my ex-boyfriend…” and then paused, feeling a wave of hurt wash over him and he had to stop what he was saying. Marc didn’t push him even though it was hard to hide the surprise because he just assumed Aaron was straight. He reached his fingers to cover Aaron’s hand on the table and squeezed gently. “Must be a fresh breakup, yeah? It’s okay, we’ve all been there.” He said reassuringly to Aaron. At that moment, there was nothing Aaron could say that would express how much he appreciated Marc’s sensitivity. 

The owner shouted that they had ten more minutes and Marc looked at his phone with surprise. “Wow, I can’t believe how long we’ve been sitting here. I hope I didn’t keep you from anything.” He said, moving his hand from Aaron’s and starting to clear up their mess. “No, not at all.” Aaron said, shaking his head. “Hey, um, would you like to swap numbers? I mean, I’m sure you’re probably a pretty private guy so maybe you’d rather not. It’s just…well, it’s nice to have someone to talk to.” Marc said hesitantly, feeling some urge not to stop the conversation but knowing it had to for the evening. Aaron was quiet for a moment but then flashed a bright smile and nodded. He handed over his phone to Marc to let him put in his number as Aaron did the same with Marc’s phone. “It was nice to meet you. Or, well, have my dog almost topple you over.” Aaron said chuckling as Marc stood up with him and then leaned in. It was simply to give a brotherly hug or a tap on the back like most guys did but when he leaned into the younger man, he felt the overwhelming urge to linger. He allowed himself to place his arm fully around Aaron and squeeze lightly and then pulled away so as not to look crazy. It was long enough though to take in a whiff of Aaron’s cologne he assumed that smelled of a mix of vanilla and woodsy scent like cedar. It made Marc’s head spin a little when he pulled back and then the two men said their goodbye’s and promised to text each other in another day or two. As Marc walked away and to his car, Aaron watched his back and figured the two probably wouldn’t talk again. It was just a random meeting of two strangers. Though he couldn’t help admitting to himself how nice it was to feel like someone cared, even if it was only for a few hours. And how nice that short hug had been between the two of them. But that was all it was. Aaron was sure of it.


	2. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide who makes the first move is one of the toughest decisions. Especially when you're going into unchartered territory.

A day went by and Marc had plenty to keep himself busy with. He had his daughter Lyra with him, who he hadn’t even brought up to Aaron which was weird in itself. He always talked about his eight-year-old daughter because he was a proud father, but it just didn’t seem to come up. At least, that’s what he told himself as he watched her playing outside the next day. Deep down though he wondered what Aaron would have thought about it and realized he cared if Aaron would have minded. He also hadn’t mentioned his profession and realized that Aaron hadn’t seem to recognize him though that wasn’t unusual. In fact, he was currently trying to read a script that he had an audition for in a few days, but his mind kept wandering back to the day before. He glanced at his phone and wondered if he should text him. He wondered it all through the afternoon and then into the evening. He couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed when every time his phone dinged and he looked, it wasn’t Aaron texting him first. Why would a guy like Aaron be interested in him anyway? And why did Marc want him to be interested, was probably the bigger question. The next morning came and Marc realized if he didn’t at least reach out once, he would never get anything accomplished. He went to go into Aaron’s contact info and realized the man had snapped a picture of himself and named himself, “blonde tattoo guy from the beach”. Marc laughed aloud and quickly opened his messages and started to tap out a hello. “Good morning! Was just scrolling my contacts and of course yours jumped out at me. Just wanted to see how you’re doing.” 

Aaron had been in a slump for the past day and a half. He’d been happy as a clam when he had been talking to Marc but as soon as he watched him walk away, he felt the cloud that had been over him before the meeting start to roll back in. He’d tried to work on his music all the next day and he hated everything he came up with. It wasn’t an abnormal thing for him to deal with. He went through patches of feeling creative and having everything flow easily and other times none of it worked. However, this patch had been going on for a few weeks now and he knew he had to get out from under it. He was sitting drinking some coffee mid-morning when his phone went off and he suddenly saw Marc’s name pop up. There was this instant rush of excitement that he felt as he opened the message and smiled when he read it. “Well, I had to make sure you could tell me from all the other guys you have listed in your phone.” He sent the message quickly, so quickly in fact that when he looked down at the message, he slapped himself on the head with his hand, realizing how that might have sounded. “I just mean you have to be a pretty popular guy. I’m kind of in a slump with my music so I’m trying to find something else to do to take my mind off of it. That usually helps. How are you?” He sent right after. He wondered if he could ask Marc to go do something or to come over but figured that might sound too forward. Plus, it would crush him if Marc wasn’t into hanging out, even as friends. 

When Marc got a message back almost immediately, he felt his own surge of excitement. “Not that popular. But besides that, you very easily are different from anyone else I know. I mean that in a good way. Would it help if you got out of the house for a bit? Or if you wanted, I could bring over some takeout and we could just hang at your place? I mean, we don’t have to, just would love to help if I can.” Marc replied and he almost regretted suggesting it because minutes went by till it was almost ten minutes later (Marc had actually counted) and Aaron replied back, “Sure, that would be great. Anything that’s not too spicy works. I’ll give you my address. How about 5?” He asked and sent his address and Marc replied probably too quickly, “Sure, I’ll see you then.” 

It was a few hours later and after dwelling during that entire time on what to wear, Marc finally just settled on jeans and a t-shirt. After all, he was just meeting a friend, right? The sky was dark because it looked like rain was about to come so Marc tried to hurry as he stopped at a local diner for some burgers and fries and then at a bakery to get some cookies. He’d almost made it to Aaron’s house when just as he pulled up, the sky opened up and it started to pour. He had no idea how he was going to take the food and an umbrella, so he used his shirt as a sort of shield and decided to make a run for it. He reached the doorway and was soaking wet as he contemplated just how silly he looked and cringed while ringing the doorbell. He heard barking right before Aaron pulled open the door and just stared for a second. Water was dripping from Marc’s hair, arms, and his shirt was plastered to his chest and jeans soaked. He couldn’t imagine how awful he looked, and Aaron was just standing there. Gawking? Aaron’s mouth was open part ways and Marc wondered if he was stunned in some way. “Um, do you think I can come in?” Marc asked, grinning. 

Aaron wasn’t prepared at all for the sight in front of him when he opened the door. Some people might have said Marc looked like a drenched rat, but those people would be lunatics. Marc looked like a Greek God. That wasn’t even the right description. The very first impulse Aaron had was to take his tongue and trace one of the droplets that fell from Marc’s hair and rolled down his neck. How good would this man taste? And with the shirt plastered to his chest, all of Marc’s muscles were clearly defined and Aaron just wanted to have the older man pull him into those massive arms and hold him close. It wasn’t until Marc said something that Aaron realized where his mind was at and he quickly pulled the door open wider and reached out to grab the bags. “Shit, sorry. Don’t you own an umbrella?” He teased as he ushered Marc inside to the foyer and set the food down. The dogs were circling Marc excitedly. “Down!” He exclaimed in authoritative tone. “Let me go grab a towel for you. You can take your shoes and socks off here if you want. I can even get you a change of clothes though I don’t know if they’ll fit...” He trailed off and quickly ran off to get the items. “Make yourself at home!” He called out as he headed down the hallway. 

Marc felt a bit amused at Aaron’s reaction to him at the doorway. Though, he could be imagining the whole thing. It wasn’t like he had a lot of experience with guys being interested in him. Or any experience. He was getting more and more interested in Aaron that much was for sure. He couldn’t remember a time where he waited for texts from a person or thought about them constantly, especially after just one meeting. Or being so nervous about just coming over to hang out. When he finally came into the house and Aaron took off, he leaned down to pet the circling dogs and then sat gingerly in a chair and peeled off his shoes and socks. As Aaron came back with the towel and a pair of shorts and a shirt, he handed them over. “Here you go, hopefully that fits okay, I mean I’m a bit skinnier than you.” He said with a smile. Marc smiled gratefully and took them. “Thank you, trust me anything would be better than these clothes sticking to me.” He took the towel and furiously dried his hair and neck and then proceeded to peel off his shirt right there in the hall in front of Aaron. He didn’t even notice that Aaron was looking at him like he was a tempting treat to eat up. When he was done drying his chest, he looked over at Aaron standing there, eyes dead set on his chest and his body swaying a bit to keep himself from moving. “Do you have a place I can maybe change...” He asked and Aaron snapped out of his trance and quickly pointed to a spare bedroom he had. As Marc went inside and shut the door, Aaron smacked himself on the head. What in the world was he doing? He was trying to make a new friend and instead he was probably making Marc feel like he was going to jump him at any moment. He needed to get himself in check and pronto.

Marc peeled off the wet pants and boxers and slid on the clothes Aaron gave him. They were a bit small but thankfully since Aaron wore such baggy clothes, they weren’t impossible to wear and he was grateful for something warm and dry. And that smelled very much like Aaron, he noticed. He lifted the collar of the shirt without even thinking and breathed in the scent of detergent and a hint of vanilla. It made him shudder and then when Aaron knocked on the door, Marc realized what he was doing and called out he was fine, and he’d be out in a second. He grabbed up his wet clothes and brought them out. “Do you think you could toss these and my socks in the dryer?” He asked and Aaron quickly took them off his hands. “Of course, I’ll do it right now. Grab the food and you can get settled on the couch; I'll get us some drinks. Anything in particular you want?” Marc shook his head and did just as Aaron said as the younger man headed to the laundry room and turned the dryer on. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed a water for him and a soda for Marc and went in to settle on the couch next to him. Marc was setting everything out and even though it was a bit wet, it was still perfectly edible. 

Aaron settled down and unscrewed the cap to his water as he looked at Marc from the edge of his view. The older man was happily chewing on some fries and trying to pet the dogs that were still excited to see him at the same time. Aaron chuckled a little under his breath and shooed the dogs away as he leaned back on the sofa and propped his head against hand as he turned to Marc. “I thought we could watch a movie. Or just talk. Adventurous, I know.” He said smiling even as Marc shook his head. “No, it sounds perfect. The rain always makes me feel lazy so I’m good with just vegging out. In fact, when it’s not thundering, sometimes my daughter and I...” Marc trailed off, realizing he hadn’t mentioned his daughter before now. Aaron raised one eyebrow curiously. “You have kids?” He asked, sounding more curious than shocked or upset. Marc smiled a little and reached for his wallet that he’d placed on the coffee table. He opened it up and showed Aaron a few pictures of a beautiful little girl with brown hair. “One. My daughter, Lyra. I had her with my ex. Lyra is nine. So full of life. She’s my whole world.” He said softly, a proud look in his eyes. Aaron ran his fingers lightly over the faded pictures, admiring the fact that in an age where pictures were on phones, Marc kept them in his wallet as well. “She’s beautiful.” Aaron murmured and handed the wallet back. “I want to have kids. I’ve just always been super paranoid about them growing up in a home like mine. I want my kids to actually feel loved and wanted.” He explained. Marc looked over at him seriously for a long moment. “The fact that you are worried about how they’ll be raised before they’re even born means you’ll be a great father, Aaron.” 

Aaron looked at Marc quickly when he said that one sentence to him. There was no way that the older man had any idea what saying that meant to him. Not to mention the look he saw in Marc’s eyes showing that he truly meant it even though he didn’t know Aaron all that well yet. But didn’t he though? Aaron thought to himself. Maybe he didn’t know Aaron’s favorite color or food but somehow when Marc looked at him, he felt like he was seeing right through him. On one hand, it felt nice but on the other, it scared the hell out of him. Aaron reached out to put his hand over Marc’s. “Thank you for saying that.” He murmured. When he did that and Marc felt the warm fingers of Aaron’s over his, he shuddered again. His hand was soft while his fingertips were a bit calloused from playing, and he immediately wondered what it would feel like to have that hand caress his back or run through his hair. Or even run along his chest. He immediately shook his head free of letting the thoughts go any further than that. He smiled brilliantly at Aaron and turned his hand over, squeezing Aaron’s. “Anytime.” He murmured and then they both started to dig into their food. There wasn’t much talking as they ate though Marc noticed that Aaron sort of picked at his food more than eating it but he remembered something about Aaron having stomach issues. When Marc finally finished his food and took a long drink of his soda, he leaned against the back of the couch as well and sort of scooted a bit closer to Aaron. His eyes lingered over the many tattoos littering his skin and Aaron noticed that it wasn’t the first time he’d looked. “I bet you want to know the story of some of them, yeah? Most people do.” Aaron said as he held out his arm to show his famous keyboard on it. Marc reached out without thinking and lightly tapped his fingers over it as Aaron told him a story of being a child and drumming on his arm to make imaginary beats in his head. Marc tried to imagine a little blonde boy running around, making melody from that early of an age. It was incredible to think someone could have that much talent. He really admired Aaron for all that he’d accomplished thus far. Aaron could see the shift in Marc’s eyes as he told the story, saw the way Marc’s mind was working through what he was saying, digesting it all and taking it apart. Yet again he was struck by how nice it was to have someone be truly interested in what he had to say. 

“Have you ever wanted to get a tattoo?” Aaron asked. Marc thought for a long minute and smiled a little. “I think if it were something I truly cared about or loved, like something to signify Lyra, I’d be into doing it.” Marc said softly. He still had his fingers lightly running over Aaron’s arm, finding the motion very soothing and he and Aaron were just looking at one another intently to the point where everything else seemed to get a bit fuzzy. They couldn’t hear the pounding of the rain or the see the flashes of thunder and instead were just sort of communicating through their eyes as their bodies began to gravitate toward each other. It was the most natural thing that neither one even realized they were doing it until suddenly there was a huge clap of thunder and the house went dark from the electricity going out. Immediately they both jumped back but Marc’s hand wrapped around Aaron’s arm in surprise. “Shit!” he exclaimed and looked in Aaron’s direction though they couldn’t see each other. Suddenly the evening had seemed to get much more interesting. 

A few moments went by and Marc asked, “Do you have any candles?” Aaron thought for a moment, as most people did but he didn’t have many even though he had plenty of lighters for his smoking. “Um, maybe like one or two but I’ll be damned if I know where they are.” He said hesitantly. He fumbled with his phone trying to turn on the flashlight on it so he could look for it before Marc reached out, searching for his arm and touching his wrist. “Why don’t we just sit in the dark for a while...I mean, as long as you don’t mind?” Aaron was a bit surprised, but his eyes were already starting to adjust so he could at least see the outline of everything in front of him. He looked down at the hand touching his wrist and turned his hand over, covering Marc’s with his. “Yeah, of course. I don’t mind.” He murmured, considering if he should remove his hand but when Marc didn’t pull away, he lightly ran his fingers along Marc’s larger hand. There was something about the dark that made him feel braver and he wondered if it was the same for Marc as well since he heard the other man sigh softly and lean further back into the plush couch, relaxing more. “We can talk, and I mean I think my laptop has charge so if we get bored, we could watch something on there.” Aaron said softly. “I don’t mind talking. I enjoy the sound of your voice.” Marc replied. 

Marc wasn’t sure what he was doing. Maybe the dark was having the same effect on him because under the cloak of dark, he felt much braver. He was feeling relaxed sitting next to Aaron and the touch of the younger man’s hand tracing his. He truly did enjoy the sound of Aaron’s voice. The man had this way of rambling when it seemed like maybe he was a bit nervous and it was so rich sounding. He could see how he was a musician, a singer specifically. People had to be hypnotized by his voice. And the fact that he’d actually voiced it to the younger man amazed him. It equally amazed Aaron when Marc said it. Sure, lots of people said he was a good singer but to just say they liked it when he talked was a new thing. Right now, though, Aaron couldn’t think of any topic, his mind was mostly focusing on how fascinating and warm Marc’s fingers and palm were. “Well...” Aaron trailed off, trying to start something off. “You mentioned you have an ex, a woman, I’d assume. How long were you both together? Have you had many long-term relationships?” Aaron asked curiously. What he really wanted to ask was if Marc ever had a dated a guy or thought about dating a guy, but he didn’t feel quite that bold even in the dark. Marc was quiet just long enough for Aaron to quickly say, “I mean, we don’t have to talk about it if it’s a sore subject or anything...” Marc shook his head, even in the dark and laced his fingers with Aaron’s, lightly touching his more callused ones. “No, no, it’s fine, I was just thinking. Lyra’s mom and I were together a long time. Ryan is her name. She’s one of my best friends now. We do a great job co-parenting. We go back and forth every other week and in the summer, I get her for a few weeks to take her back home to my farm in Pennsylvania. Sometimes Ryan even comes because she’s close with my family. I’ve had a few relationships over the years before and after her but since I’m not normally a one-night stand kind of guy, they never seem to last more than a few months. Something just doesn’t...click.” He said slowly. Aaron chuckled a little. “Well maybe you should switch to guys for a little while.” He said without even thinking. When he realized what he said, he mentally slapped his head again and added, “I mean...shit, I don’t know why I said that.”

Marc smiled a little, gazing down at their hands in the shadowy darkness. “No, it’s fine.” He said in a soft voice. “There have been some guys I’ve found attractive. I mean, more than that passing general first glance at someone. It just wasn’t something I ever felt brave enough to explore. I wasn’t sure if it was anything beyond a physical thing, you know?” He asked. “How...how did you know you liked guys?” Marc asked. Aaron squeezed Marc’s hand a little. “Being in the music industry so long, experimenting is a natural part of things. Drugs, alcohol, sex. I never really saw the attraction as anything physical until I met...” Aaron didn’t even want to say his name to make the memory more a reality. “My ex.” He continued. “I can’t even remember how we initially met. It was years ago. But the relationship was nothing but toxic. He had a real hold on me. Cheated and lied to me dozens of times and yet convinced me he loved me and to take him back. I knew I had to stop seeing him.” He said sadly, his fingers clenching around Marc’s. Marc heard the pain in Aaron’s voice, and it pierced straight through to his heart. “He’s clearly an idiot. You’re a great guy, Aaron. And, well, very easy on the eyes.” He said sincerely and leaned in a bit closer to Aaron. The younger man easily blushed, thankful for the cloak of darkness. “Well, so are you.” Aaron murmured. “So... you’ve never...even kissed a guy?” He asked hesitantly as he too seemed to lean closer to the older man. They seemed to gravitate toward each other, like magnets, one getting closer to the other and being pulled together without trying. “No.” Marc almost whispered. “Though, I’m sure I’d be bad at it.” He teased a little with a smile. Aaron thought he saw a hint of it as he vaguely noticed the two were very close to each other. “That’s...that’s not possible.” Aaron whispered and as soon as he said it, they each seemed to reach up at the same time, touching one another’s cheeks and closing what little distance there was until their lips met. 

It’s hard to say who initiated the kiss. It just seemed like they both came together at the exact moment as if it were just meant to happen. Marc was tentative and unsure at first, fumbling a bit as he just explored the taste of Aaron’s lips and Aaron’s fingers touched more firmly to his cheek almost as if to encourage him onward. He opened his mouth partway and let his tongue slip out to touch Marc’s lips and Marc accepted the light probing to let his tongue meet his. As their lips and tongues explored more deeply, a little sigh escaped Aaron’s lips as well as Marc’s. It was like the strike of a match creating a flame that each second seemed to ignite brighter. Marc leaned in even closer, his hand unlacing from Aaron’s and reaching out to touch his chest and just as the kiss seemed to get even more intense, a huge lightning bolt struck close by and a loud crash of thunder filled the air and in surprise, both men pulled back just as the room filled with light. It was brief but it was enough for them to look in each other’s eyes and see that they each were out of breath and flushed. The room went dark again, and Marc smiled at the same time that Aaron did. “I hope that wasn’t an omen,” Marc joked, and Aaron chuckled. “No, I think just the opposite actually.” He said honestly. “So, not bad? For you, I mean. Because...wow.” Marc said just as honestly, blushing. “Bad is the furthest adjective that I can think of.” He said softly. Marc smiled and blushed even more as he reached out to take Aaron’s hand and leaned in a bit more to rest against Aaron. “Is this okay?” He asked hesitantly and Aaron immediately rested his arm around Marc’s shoulders. “It’s perfect.” He murmured. 

Marc felt himself sink into Aaron’s warmth as soon as the younger man reassured him. He curled his legs under him and felt his eyes close as he was lulled by the sound of the rain and thunder still close by and the sound of Aaron’s breathing close to his head. He didn’t think he was tired; he didn’t know how he could sleep after a kiss like that but as he saw the memory roll though his mind like a scene from a movie and actually felt a shadow of it on his lips, then yawned and slowly started to drift into sleep. He vaguely remembered hearing Aaron say goodnight and felt the man pull a throw over them before he fell into a deep sleep. Aaron on the other hand felt like he was on high alert even as he noticed the sound of Marc’s breathing change and the weight of his body pressing more firmly against his own. What in the world had just happened? Aaron wondered. Was it possible after only knowing someone for a few days that he could find himself wanting more than to just be this man’s friend? He wasn’t sure Marc was in any position to get into a relationship with Aaron. I mean the man had never been with another guy. Hell, he’d just had his first kiss. Aaron reached his fingers up and brushed them along his lips. It had been one hell of a kiss. Still, he knew Marc was hesitant in all of this, which was a normal reaction. He just wondered if he was in the right place in his life to help the older man figure it out. One thing was for sure, he could be patient. If anything, he was a very patient person when it came to things. Especially things that were worth being patient for. As he pondered all of this, he eventually fell into a deep sleep as well. Feeling the most relaxed that he had in months.


	3. A New Day Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things still look the same in the light of day? And what happens when a blast from the past shows up on Aaron's doorway?

The sun was just coming up and peeking through the blinds and hitting Marc in the face as his eyes slowly opened. He shifted his head a bit to avert the direct sun as he tried to remember where he was and why he was pressed up against a warm body. A very male body. He tipped his head up and as he caught Aaron’s resting face; he couldn’t help but smile. The memory of the previous night played through his mind again and while he probably should be freaked out over having his first gay kiss, he felt oddly calm. He looked like an angel with the pale light sort of surrounding his features like a glow and appeared the most relaxed that he’d seen the man in their few encounters together. He wanted more than anything to reach up and touch the younger man’s face or any part of him really though he realized Aaron had a pretty good hold around his body. And Marc liked it. He reached his hand up without second guessing it and touched Aaron’s cheek lightly. It was all it took though for Aaron’s eyes to flutter open. He was just simply beautiful, Marc thought, smiling again and it was the first sight that Aaron saw as his vision cleared from the sleepy fog. “Am I dreaming?” Aaron asked, still in a bit of a haze, his arms tightening a bit around Marc’s large body to see if the older man was in fact real. 

Marc’s eyes lit up and his face turned a hue of pink as he continued to smile. “If I say you are, do you want me to wake you up?” Marc asked softly. “No...” Aaron murmured, trailing off for a moment as he smiled just as brightly. “Because if I am dreaming still then anything I want to happen will.” Marc blushed an even brighter hue and leaned up a bit even though it meant moving from the very comfortable spot in Aaron’s arms. “What...what do you want to happen?” He asked Aaron softly, licking his lower lip and Aaron’s eyes fixated on the small movement. “I...” he started to say as he leaned his head down a bit, so their faces were closer. Just then, before the two could kiss which was so obviously going to happen, the dogs came up to the couch and started to whine and bark. The sound startled Marc because he was so focused on Aaron and when he saw the dogs, realizing they probably wanted to go out, he let out a frustrated breath, moving back so he could give Aaron room to get up. Aaron let out his own frustrated sound that was a bit like a groan. “Sorry. The kids call for my attention.” He said to Marc in a teasing tone though he was more than a bit annoyed at the intrusion. “Looks like the electricity is back on, why don’t you check your clothes and see if they need more drying and we can have some breakfast once I’m done.” Marc nodded and swiftly got up, heading for the laundry room and was relieved, or disappointed, he wasn’t sure which to see that his clothes were dried before the electricity went out last night. He pulled them out and went into the spare room again, slowly taking off the loaner clothes, immediately missing the softness and scent of them as he pulled on his own again.

As he came out into the kitchen, he saw Aaron out in his backyard, running and playing with the dogs, letting them get some energy out. He couldn’t help admiring the younger man as he looked so happy at such a simple thing. He went into the kitchen and wondered if it was okay to go into the fridge and then realized how silly the thought was. He saw it packed full of every food imaginable and he pulled out a carton of juice and then carefully opened some cabinets till he found the glasses. He poured them each a cup and then grabbed some eggs out and looked around for a pan so he could cook some. He realized he didn’t even know if the man liked those or bacon or anything else. He was going to have to fix that and soon. He started to just take a chance and begin to cook as Aaron came back into the house, dogs in tow and flushed from the playing outside. “It’s already getting hot and the sun isn’t even fully up yet!” He exclaimed as his nose noticed the smells before he even saw Marc. But there the man was, his large frame taking up a huge part of his barely used kitchen and damned if the man didn’t look perfect standing in it. His stomach rumbled and he reached for the juice and came up, giving Marc a little squeeze and a light peck on the cheek, making the whole scene seem completely natural when it really was anything but. “You didn’t have to cook anything,” he said as he sat down at the kitchen island and grabbed one of the glasses of juice and took a sip. 

“Oh, did you want something because I was making something for myself but I can definitely make you something to,” Marc replied and then looked over at Aaron from the stove, a playful grin on his lips. “Ha!” Aaron exclaimed. “I’m starving actually.” Marc cracked a few eggs and then reached for some bacon and started to fry that as well. “I realized I don’t know about a lot of your favorites. Let’s play a game.” He said to Aaron and the younger man’s eye raised curiously. “Let’s.” He said and waited to see what Marc wanted to do as he crossed his hands on the counter in front of him. Marc proceeded to start asking questions. “Favorite color?” Aaron said his and Marc replied with his. “Food?” he asked, and the questions went back and forth about books, movies, music as Marc finished cooking and they both sat across from each other eating and talking in between bites. When they finally finished, they’d learned a lot about each other in a relatively short amount of time. Aaron was putting the dishes in the sink when Marc’s phone started to buzz. When he lifted it, he realized it had gotten late. “I’m so sorry, I have to go, I have to go pick Lyra up from her mom’s. I have her for the next few days while Ryan goes out of town.” He explained and then looked at the mess. “I hate leaving you with the remains of cooking.” Aaron chuckled. “That’s one of the perks of being the cook. You don’t have to deal with the mess.” He said as he followed Marc out to the foyer where the front door was. “I... I had a great time.” Marc said softly as he turned to look at Aaron. “Do you think I could text you later? We could, well, we could get together and do something once Ryan gets back?” He asked a bit hesitantly. 

For some reason Aaron was a bit let down that Marc had to wait till he didn’t have his little girl again but at the same time, he respected the man’s devotion to Lyra. “Of course,” Aaron said, smiling. “I had a really nice time too.” He murmured as he looked up just a little into Marc’s eyes. He sensed that Marc might want to kiss him because of the way Marc leaned in as well but he saw the hesitation in his eyes. “If you’d like to kiss me, you can. Don’t feel like you have to worry with me. Just do what feels natural.” He said to Marc reassuringly. Marc gazed into Aaron’s eyes and smiled gently. He reached down and brushed one finger along Aaron’s lips and as Aaron’s mouth opened a bit to sigh, Marc’s mouth was covering his and everything went a bit hazy. It didn’t feel quite like it had the night before. Last night it had been kind of clumsy and then mind blowing. This time it was less clumsy and more like a slow burning that went from Aaron and Marc’s toes up their legs and through their bellies and into their arms until their fingertips tingled. The only reason Marc pulled away when he did was because he needed to catch his breath. “Thank you for being patient with me,” Marc said softly and then leaned in again, hesitating for a less than a heartbeat before pecking his lips gently and then pulling away. “We’ll talk later.” He said reassuringly and then jogged out the door, down the path and got into his car.

Even as he was getting into his car, a bright red Porsche pulled up along the street to Aaron’s house. Neither Marc nor Aaron noticed the car or the male figure in the driver's seat as Marc took off and Aaron closed the door and then leaned against it with his back, indulging in the moment that had only just happened and how it left his whole body feeling alive. The figure in the car outside noticed Marc though. Didn’t know who the guy was but scowled nonetheless because he didn’t like seeing a stranger driving away from Aaron’s so early in the morning. The stranger strolled up the sidewalk and then knocked on the door. Aaron was shaking out of his thoughts as he pulled the door open, expecting to see Marc again. “Did you forget...” he started to ask until he noticed the figure standing in the door wasn’t Marc and his smile fell. “I didn’t forget anything,” the stranger said. Though he wasn’t a stranger at all. He was Zac Efron. Aaron’s ex.


	4. The Past Reappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last person Aaron wanted to see ends up putting himself front and center back into Aaron's life.

Aaron didn’t have much time to recover as Zac breezed past him standing at the door and walked down the foyer into the living room. This was just the sort of thing the actor did so Aaron shouldn’t have really been surprised. Zac did things on his timetable having no real regard for anyone else which is why he probably didn’t call Aaron first. The idea of a person like Zac Efron being with Aaron Carter was about as wild as Aaron and Marc being a couple though somehow it just seemed to happen. Zac always had this air of self-confidence that just gravitated people to him. It was interesting because inside Zac’s mind, he really wasn’t very confident at all but given that he was an actor, he’d gotten very good over the years at being someone who he really wasn’t. Zac wanted what most people wanted and he had the fame and money but he didn’t have love. It wasn’t for lack of trying on other people’s parts. People proclaimed their love for the man a lot and even some probably did, like Aaron. Zac hadn’t had a stable relationship ever though. The closest he came was to Vanessa because they’d worked together but even that had been rocky and when it came time to decide if he should commit or not, he took off. He was good at that, taking off and leaving people. It wasn’t that he didn’t want love, he did, but he just didn’t know how to show it on a regular basis. And he got bored very easily. Not just with people but everything in general. Some might say he was a bit flighty, but Zac never would. He just expected people to always be there when he’d finally get back around to them because they always were. Especially Aaron. In Zac’s own way, he loved Aaron. He’d been the most stable guy he’d ever dated and no matter what Zac seemed to do, he was able to get back in Aaron’s good graces. In some ways that really wasn’t a good thing though. Zac needed someone to make the actor man up and take responsibility for his actions. Most people just seemed to love him so blindly that they never demanded anything from him. It was terrible to say but Aaron had been the perfect person for Zac to become involved with. He took advantage of Aaron’s kindness, generosity and especially love. Aaron had always been a patient guy in way of relationships which worked just fine for Zac who when he got bored, just left and then came back when it was convenient for him. Like now, apparently.

“Whatcha been up to?” Zac asked Aaron very casually as he dropped down on the couch in the same fashion. When Aaron walked into the room, he still looked a bit fazed and Zac patted the seat next to him. “Come sit.” He said and somehow Aaron moved to the couch and sat down at the edge. This wasn’t really happening, Aaron thought. The two had had an argument and Zac had said it was over and then left. It had been almost a month now with no words between them. If Zac’s social media was accurate, it had seemed the actor had had no problem filling his time. “What...what are you doing here, Zac?” Aaron asked hesitantly. “Why wouldn’t I be here, silly.” Zac said, laughing. “I love you and you know I just needed to blow off some steam. I’m back now though.” Aaron looked at the other man as if he were crazy which sort of threw off Zac’s confidence a bit. In the past, the musician would have simply smiled and grabbed Zac for a hug and kiss, saying how he’d missed him. Zac immediately knew something was different when he noticed how Aaron was sitting next to him but seemed like he was ready to put as much distance between them as possible. That was only further confirmed when he reached out to touch Aaron’s arm and he immediately jumped off the couch. “You...needed to blow off some steam?” Aaron asked slowly. “We broke up. I haven’t talked to you in weeks.” He continued. “And now you’re back and you don’t even say sorry?”

Zac didn’t say anything for a moment, curious about this sudden change in Aaron. This wasn’t like the musician at all. Then his mind filtered to the man he’d just saw leaving and he scowled again. “Is this about that guy I just saw here?” Zac asked. “Are you seeing someone new? Because it’s okay, I forgive you but now I’m back and we can be together again.” He explained in a very casual tone, dismissing the time apart as if it were nothing. Aaron furrowed his brow and still looked at Zac as if he’d just sprouted a second head. “No.” Aaron stated, very softly and turned away from Zac for a moment. “What?” Zac asked, sure he hadn’t heard Aaron right. “No?” he continued. Aaron turned and looked Zac right in eye and said much more confidently this time, “No. No. No.” The musician was practically vibrating with anger. “I know you don’t hear that word very often but no. You broke up with me. And no, I’m not dating someone new, I just...I met a guy who actually likes spending time with me instead of getting me into bed.” Zac tried to process this and looked as if he’d been slapped in the face but recovered fairly quickly. “Come on, Aaron, be real. It’s been you and I for years now. We always end up back together. We love each other.” Aaron looked a bit pained as he said, “I do love you. I’ll always love you but it’s different now. We’re different. We don’t want the same things. We’re better off now.” He paused. “Just go. Please.” He finished and took a deep breath. Zac probably would have continued to argue but he was shell-shocked. He was actually being dumped. That just didn’t happen. So, to save what face he had left, he got up, went out the door and slammed it shut ridiculously hard. Aaron might have thought this was over, but Zac would get what he wanted. He always did.

Meanwhile while Zac was leaving and hatching some sort of plan, Aaron was inside still vibrating. Had he really just done that? Zac was a lot of things but at least he was consistent. Aaron knew what to expect and when they were together, it was good...until it wasn’t. When he was happy with the actor, he didn’t think about the sad times but there had been many and they were as low as the highest moments when he had been happy. Yet he had really just told Zac no simply because he’d met a guy that maybe he could become involved with? No. It was more than that, Aaron thought. Yes, Marc played a role, but it was more so that the older man had made Aaron realize that he deserved more, deserved better, deserved true love. He couldn’t help smiling as he sat down and remembered that goodbye kiss. Had it really just happened only an hour ago? If Marc was interested in being with him, Aaron wasn’t going to let him go. Instead of repeating the awful scene that had just played out, he picked up his phone and pulled up Marc’s number to text him. “I had a great time last night. And this morning. Let’s talk and when you have a free day I'd love it if we could go to the beach and actually swim this time. I have somewhere I want to take you.” He added a winky face and hit send. Aaron had a special place on the beach that he loved. He’d never taken anyone there and he suddenly had the overwhelming desire to show Marc. Only Marc would be able to truly understand.

Marc reached Ryan’s house when he saw the text come in. He smiled in a goofy way and sent back a yes reply as he headed to the door. As soon as Ryan opened it and took one look at Marc’s dreamy face, she asked. “Okay, who did you meet?” Marc had forgotten how well his ex-wife knew him and sometimes it was a blessing and sometimes it was a curse. He wasn’t sure which it was at this moment. He hadn’t really met anyone since they got divorced and he wasn’t sure how to explain this so he tried to pass it off. “Meet? Me? Meet someone?” He waved his hand in front of his face as if to dismiss it but Ryan wasn’t buying it as Marc came in and his little girl ran into the room to kiss him and he told her to go and grab her things. She ran off and they both sat down for a minute. “Yes, you.” Ryan stated. “Spill it. We have like two minutes before Lyra comes back.” Marc smiled a bit. “It would take much more than two minutes. Trust me.” Ryan’s eyes widened and she smiled. “Oh, this story must be good. I expect details when I get back from my trip.” She said just as Lyra ran back in with her little suitcase and her and Ryan hugged one another and said their “I love you.” He lifted Lyra up and flew her to the door as Ryan carried the suitcase and they finally parted there with a hug and well wishes.


	5. A Safe Haven Is Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron shares his secret hideaway with Marc. I apologize ahead of time for the sappiness.

Three days. 72 hours. That was how long Ryan was going to be gone and while it wasn’t a long time, the days seemed to slow down to a crawl. It wasn’t for lack of keeping busy. For Marc it was swimming, playing tea party, going to the park, watching movies, and reading books with Lyra. For Aaron it was working on his music. He had finally caught the bug and while the hours normally melted away while he was locked in his studio, it seemed like they were never ending. He got a lot of work done though. And in-between all of that, the two men texted each other throughout the days. Marc snapping pictures of the two’s adventures and Aaron sending little clips of the beats he was making. It was a lot of small talk but it felt good for each of them to keep in contact.

When the day came for Marc to drop off Lyra to Ryan’s, he did so as quickly as possible to avoid her questions. He dropped her off that morning and Aaron and he had made plans to meet at the beach for the rest of the day. He couldn’t wait to see the younger man and he didn’t even try to question what deeper meaning there was behind it. Though, he couldn’t help thinking what it would be like for them to kiss again. If he allowed himself to think too much about it though, he lost all track of time. When he talked to Aaron, he had told Marc that he’d meet him at one particular spot that he actually had to give him very specific directions to get to. Marc was definitely intrigued by this and as he grabbed his bag of supplies out of the car and a picnic basket, he followed the directions and happened upon a much quieter and secluded part of a very packed beach. He saw Aaron sitting in a beach chair, shades on with green swim trunks. He stood up and jogged over to Marc to help him with the things and Marc’s mouth practically watered at all the bare skin exposed to him. The trunks were low on his waist and he actually paused, just watching Aaron’s body move as he came up and grabbed a few items. “I’m so glad you could come!” He said excitedly. “Come on, this is the best part of the beach.” He explained and went back over to the spot he’d picked out and helped Marc set up. Once Marc’s hands were free, he went to pull off his shirt so he was just in his swim trunks as well and Aaron was greeted with his own sight that made his mouth water. Jesus was the man stacked, Aaron thought.

Aaron had arrived fairly early, setting up the spot on the beach and then carried from the car a card table, chairs, and another bag of supplies into his little haven. He’d found the place while just walking one day and amongst the rocks there was an honest to god cave. He was able to walk inside and set up a light and just hear the roar of the ocean from the opening and be completely alone. He’d went there quite a bit, especially after his breakup with Zac, just to feel everything and be alone with his thoughts. Now, he wanted to share it with Marc. He set up the card table and put some paper plates and a tea candle on top and then surrounded the inside with white tea lights. He’d brought them some dinner since Marc was bringing lunch and set it next to the table and chairs. Once Marc was there, he and Aaron spent a large part of the day in the water. They tossed around a ball, played in the surf and then would go to their chairs and dry off for a bit before doing it all over again. At one-point Aaron asked if Marc would put some sunscreen on his back. Marc put the cream in his hand and started to work on Aaron’s back. He went slow, very methodical about the process, enjoying the feel of the muscles under his fingertips. Aaron didn’t say anything for a few minutes, simply sighing softly at the touch of the hands but then he murmured teasingly, “You really are dedicated to getting every inch of skin, aren’t you?” He had the hint of a smile on his face and Marc blushed behind Aaron. The younger man turned around and reached for Marc’s hand, putting it on his chest. “You should probably do my front too. I burn easily.” He said, still smiling as he licked his lips. Marc got some more cream and started to gently rub it into his skin. He noticed Aaron’s breathing hitch and his nipples get hard as he kept working. It wasn’t as if Marc wasn’t incredibly affected as well. He was letting his own little puffs of air out and he kept licking his lips because they kept getting dry. Aaron’s eyes never left Marc’s lips. He wanted to chase that tongue with his own, but they’d barely touched outside of this moment now and he wasn’t sure whether Marc was still interested in him in that way. It seemed so in the way he was acting though. Marc’s fingers gently moved down Aaron’s stomach and abs and Aaron couldn’t help the tenting that happened inside of his trunks that could be seen easily. He realized Marc had just noticed and Aaron pulled away a bit. “I, um, I think you got every part.” He said softly. Marc’s eyes moved from the bulge up along Aaron’s bare skin to his eyes and Aaron felt himself flush. It was like Marc was burning a hole right through him with that gaze. “I love the feel of your skin,” Marc whispered, smiling a little. “Well...that’s good because I love the feel of your hands.” Aaron replied. The chemistry between them was so thick a knife could cut through it but Aaron wanted Marc to make the first move today.

Marc couldn’t stand the suspense. He almost asked if giving Aaron a kiss was okay and then he remembered what he’d said the other day. To do what felt right. He’d wanted to kiss Aaron the moment he saw him and pretty much every second after that so he wondered if that would have been alright too. He leaned forward in his beach chair and closed the space between them, his hands moving around Aaron’s neck. Their lips met and this time it wasn’t slow like the previous two times. It was urgent, messy and needy. It was like the second their lips touched, everything that had been building up through the day burst right out in a rush. Three days of not seeing each other and then half of day of being near naked together and it felt like an explosive of sorts. Marc wasn’t one for indulging in physical attraction and neither was Aaron but it seemed that as soon as their lips met, they couldn’t stop. Marc’s fingers laced through Aaron’s hair and Aaron’s hands tried to find purchase along Marc’s back. They both made little sounds of pleasure and they were clinging so much to one another and were trying to get so close that Aaron pitched forward out of his chair and covered Marc. It was at that moment that Aaron realized Marc was just as aroused as him. They rubbed against one another instinctively and their kiss was all lips and tongues tangling together in an open mouth kiss. When they finally parted a bit, they were both breathless and still very much aroused. Aaron smiled at how flushed Marc was and his eyes were dark. “You are beautiful.” he couldn’t help saying to Marc and it only made the older man blush even more. “You...are like no one I’ve ever known before.” Marc murmured back, feeling like it didn’t nearly cover what he was feeling but to Aaron the words were even more beautiful than if he’d just repeated back what Aaron had said. “We, we should get back in the water, yeah? Cool off.” Aaron said softly as he started to untangle his body from Marc’s, regretting every inch of space he was putting between them. It was all too fast though. He wanted to justify it by thinking he didn’t want to scare Marc away but in all honesty, it was himself he was thinking of. He didn’t fool around like a horny teenager, especially with someone he’d only know a few weeks, but he felt exactly like one in that moment.

As soon as Aaron pulled back and said they should get in the water, Marc couldn’t help the look of disappointment on his face. Had he done something wrong? Maybe Aaron didn’t want things to go further and he chastised himself for being so bold a few moments ago. But just as he soon as Aaron noticed the look on Marc’s face, he shook his head. “I want to keep going, Marc. Don’t think I don’t. I just like to take things slowly.” As soon as he said that relief flooded Marc’s face and he flashed a bright smile. Aaron couldn’t help thinking just how gorgeous the man looked when his face lit up like that. “Then let's go swim,” Marc replied, and he grabbed Aaron’s hand so they could run into the water together. They laughed and were carefree for the rest of the afternoon, finishing their lunch and laid lazily together to let their food settle and then were back in the water until the sun started to set. “What is it you wanted to show me?” Marc asked when they came out of the water as the sky turned to shades of pink and purple. “Ah, we were just getting to that.” Aaron said with a smile and as soon as they dried off and put their shirts on, he took Marc’s hand and led him around a large group of rocks to a hidden opening. “I found this place one day completely by mistake. It’s been like my safe haven for months now. No one knows about it.” He explained and then paused. “Well, until now.” He continued with a small smile.

Aaron led Marc through the large opening and into a dark path that then opened into a wide cavern. It was dimly lit with the white lights and he saw the small table and chairs. He looked momentarily shocked and turned to Aaron. “This...this is amazing!” He exclaimed and grinned. He reached over and hugged Aaron to his side, quiet for a bit as he took it all in. “But why did you bring me here?” He asked after a bit and looked at the younger man seriously. Aaron looked back with the same intense gaze. “Because you’re special.” He said honestly. “I know I can trust you. I don’t know how, but I do.” He finished simply. Marc felt the words warm his entire body and he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Aaron’s. “Thank you,” he whispered right against his lips. When Marc pulled back a bit more, he looked around for a second. “Do you have a radio? Or could we use one of our phones to play music?” He asked and before Aaron could ask why, he said, “I thought we could dance.” At that statement, Aaron looked surprised. He’d never danced with any of his partners before. In fact, he couldn’t remember dancing since he’d been on Dancing with The Stars. He loved it though and he couldn’t believe Marc was asking him. At the hesitation in his answer, Marc said, “I mean, is that too weird? We don’t have to. I’ve never danced with a guy before. Who the hell leads?” He asked with teasingly.

Aaron quickly smiled and went over to the bag he had and pulled out a small radio and turned it to a soft rock station. He quickly came back to Marc and put each of the man’s hands in his. “It’s not weird at all. It’s just been awhile since I’ve danced.” He explained and the two of them started to circle in the sand. A few times they stumbled trying to find their rhythm until finally they circled their arms around each other and just sort of swayed to the music. Aaron rested his head on Marc’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he let the events of the day sink in. This felt right, he thought. Being here in Marc’s arms. He felt safe. Protected. Like the older man just belonged in his space. After many minutes of just swaying and having the ocean and music in the background, Marc whispered, “Can I keep you?” and Aaron smiled, lifting his head up. “For forever if you want,” he whispered back. And though neither one of them knew it just then, as they both looked into each other’s eyes seeing the flicker of the tea light bouncing in their irises, they had started falling in love.


End file.
